Una desición de amor
by Kyoko Gisell Shalala
Summary: ¿Acaso Ren la traiciono? 3 años han paso y una falsa ilusion acarrea el desconciertode kyoko y un nuevo protector no esta dispuesto ha dejarla en manos de Ren. ¿Que haran para conservar este sentimiento?.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA DESICIÓN DE AMOR**

Este es mi primer Fan fiction espero y les guste n_n que no me odien por este nuevo giro que planeo dar a la historia acepto críticas y comentarios constructivos ..

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que me aventure hacia Inglaterra tratando de huir del dolor y desesperación en la que se encontraba mi corazón, al no poder contener mis sentimientos hacia mi amado sempai Ren.

Debo reconocer que incorporarme nuevamente la televisora no resulto un riesgo puesto que me esmeraba en cumplir con mi sueño de ser actriz. Mi equipo de trabajo me acepto de manera inmediata, ya que muchos reconocían mi talento, aunque cierta tarde en los pasillo de RCA, un par de mujeres cuchicheaban entre sí en dirección hacia un hombre de estatura formidable que cruzo su mirada de hierro hacia mí;, esto no causo efecto, ya que segura de que sus sentimientos eran dirigidos a otra persona me confortaron, e hicieron proseguir con mi camino, jamás me hubiese imaginado, a lo que me llevaría este encuentro, que cambiaría no solo mi vida en primer instancia y posteriormente mis sentimientos.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kyoko( un hombre de ojos azules tomaba su mano de forma brusca pero a su vez cálida y con una enorme sonrisa, deleito mi corazón, remontándome a mis bellos recuerdos)

-Disculpe, mi insolencia (con una gran reverencia asiento) Ya veo que no me equivocaba, es una hermosa y educada mujer entono para sí mismo.

-Mi nombre es Alexander y por lo visto seremos compañeros de trabajo

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Monogami Kyoko dijo extendiendo el brazo para responder al apretón de mano.

Un aura de paz inundo el corazón obscurecido de aquel hombre, que se dejó llevar por aquellos ojos ámbar, reflejo de una inocencia

Sin más por el momento decido alejarse a un perturbado, por aquella sensación, seguía sin entender como aquel ángel podría ser hija de aquella mujer atroz que nublo su felicidad y acabó con su vida.

Kyoko sin comprender siguió su camino, con el retroceso de imágenes que hace apenas había vivido, aquellas que desnudaron su alma y la hicieron vivir en el paraíso y retroceder hasta el mismo infierno.

Por otro lado en Tokio un hombre se derrumbaba presa del dolor y la impotencia al herir a la primera mujer que amaba. Dejándolo en una sombría soledad, prisionero de su ausencia

En vano fueron los medios que busco para encontrarla, todas sus fuentes, se negaban a darle respuesta alguna. El acto que cometió, no podría ser perdonado, y mucho menos pasar desapercibido, por aquellos que respaldaban a Kyoko

-Entiende Ren, no puedo decirte donde está, le jure que no te lo rebelaría hasta que ella pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos (dijo de manera triste pero firme el presidente Lory)

-Que no entiende, necesito explicarle que paso aquella noche con mi es pareja la modelo Americana, podría alejarse de mi vida y yo … (en tono exaltado y ofuscado emano Ren)

-En esta ocasión no puedo ayudarte, comprende, necesita tiempo y puede que incluso experiencia hasta ahora sus dos amores le han roto el corazón e insertado en ella la semilla de la decepción

-Me niego a que otro hombre la ame (exigió con los puños cerrados)

-Eso es algo que tu no podrás evitar, al ser ella una chica bella en todo aspecto, tu sabes que en este momento hay hombres rondando esperando tener su amor, tu quien eres para negarle otra oportunidad que no la vuelva tan desgraciada.

-Precisamente soy el idiota, que se niega a dejarla ir ( exclamo firmemente y con una mira llena de dolor)

En otra las instalaciones de RCA, se encontraba una Kyoko decidida, que en cada escena impactaba a directores, por la expresión, fluidez y calidad actoral, más de un boca abierta con el cambio de imagen, que no solo relució su bella juventud y espíritu de libertad. Esto dejo impactado a Alexander, quien aumentaba su interés en ella, buscaría cualquier excusa, la que fuera para conocerla, se daba cuenta que el abandono de aquella mujer fue lo mejor para la pequeña Kyoko, aun recordaba la primera vez que vio si foto, donde mostraba una sonrisa radiante, llena de luz, bondad pero un rasgo de dolor, todo esto lo mantenía en pie.

Kyoko logro quedarse con el papel principal, donde interpretaría ha Yuuky una joven colegiala, que se enamora perdidamente de su profesor, quien guarda un doloroso pasado, que poco a poco será sanado con la calidez de su espíritu, pero esto se ve turbado cuando reaparece, el prometido de ella desde los Ángeles, negando a irrumpir con el contrato, puesto que desde lejos no ha perdido detalle de ella y vive locamente enamorado , dispuesto a matar aquel que le robe aquel ángel puro que puede salvarlo del infierno de vida que la llevado. Se encontraran en disputa el sentimiento de amor y compasión, que podrá ganar.

Alexander derrochaba alegría pues el seria el apuesto profesor, que al final lograría ganar su amor que se antepone, y lucha ferozmente.

-Veo que han resaltado aún más tu belleza (dijo de manera cálida y caballerosa)

-(una sonrojada Kyoko, que nuevamente sintió un turbación) Muchas gracias respondió con una leve inclinación)

-Me encanta la idea de que seas mi coprotagonistas, había escuchado muy buenos comentarios por parte de Takarada, pero en verdad creo que este proyecto será un éxito.

-Prometo dar lo mejor de mi (dijo con una bella sonrisa)

Que era esto porque su corazón latía, tan rápido y emana una felicidad que hace tanto tiempo no sentía

- Yo igual , me estaría mucho invitarte a cenar, que te parece, veo que eres nueva y comienzas a relacionarte espero que no te parezca un atrevimiento.

-Creo que será una buena idea dijo de manera complaciente.

-Qué te parece si te recojo cuando termines tus trabajos.

-Hai, oww perdón si, dijo sonrojada aun me es difícil expresarme del todo bien.

Así paso la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que una cansada Kyoko se despedía de su mánager Ryyu, quien no parecía nada contento, con la salida de su pequeña, ya que con el tiempo, ella se había convertido en una verdadera hija para él.

-Lista para irnos dijo de manera acogedora y confiable

-Si vayamos.

-Qué te parece, un poco de…

-Una confundida Kyoko no supe que responder(sonrojada) amm me parece bien lo que usted elija dijo de forma agradable

-mmm, un tono descontento el usted no me parece, realmente me gustaría que solo me llamaras Alex, si realmente quieres ser mi amiga.

-(sonrió un poco) Está bien, eso quiere decir que oficialmente es mi primer amigo, que te parece si solo me llamas Kyoko Alex.

Transcurrida la noche y con un estómago satisfecho Alex la llevaba hasta su departamento.

De regresos, no podía olvidar la imagen de aquella niña, que se había convertido en una bella mujer, a pesar de ganarle con 5 años no podía evitar visualizar la imagen de ella y el como pareja con un hermoso bebe, que estaba pensando acaso se estaba volviendo loco.

El tiempo transcurría y cada vez formaba lazos más estrechos con Kyoko, lo que podía ser notado a simple vista, ya que emitía un aura similar a la de Ren, cuando un joven se le acercaba. Le molestaba lidiar con aquellos hombres que la devoraban con la mirada, el no permitiría que nadie la alejara de su vida, aquel año con ella había sido el más feliz.

Su novela frunció como el mejor éxito de la televisora llevando los rating más altos.

Por su parte Kyoko era feliz pero aun su corazón albergaba eses vacío, que demandaba la presencia de Ren, realmente habría una explicación a lo que esa noche vio. Una mano la saco de aquel instante de nostalgia y con una sonrisa albergo su alma.

-¿Qué te pasa Kyoko? (pregunto un hombre preocupado)

- Realmente nada (sonrió)

-Es hora de ir a cenar que te parece si vamos a mi departamento (dijo de manera espontánea)

-Claro preparemos la cena juntos (dijo inocentemente)

-Su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando ella decía aquel "juntos", no podía evitar sentirse nuevamente feliz después de aquellos 19 años de obscuridad.

-¿Te sucede algo? (pregunto asustada)

(En tono serio) -Kyoko es momento de hablar.

Ese tono no le gusta apero le impacientaba saber que le pasaba a su amigo asintió.

-Yo te conozco desde hace 5 años… a través de una foto que portaba aquella mujer.

- emmm, ¿Cuál mujer?

- Tu madre

Una apuñalada atravesaba su corazón.

-¿Cómo?

-Después de abandonarte ella se casó con mi padre poco después de la muerte de mi madre hasta su muerte 2 meses después, por lo que adquirio mi custodia maldiciendo una y mil veces por obstruir su camino de felicidad; cuando ni siquiera era de su familia, pero el testamento estipulaba que tenía que estar conmigo has cumplir 19 años para gozar de la fortuna, de mi familia.

Una confundida Kyoko derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos

Pero Alexander estaba tan perdido en su narración que no se percató de esto

-Ella atesoraba tu foto, y se preguntaba como estarías, pero con el tiempo se casó con un hombre violento q le arrebato aquella pequeña luz de amor que podía brindar convirtiéndolo en odio, tú recuerdo y mi existencia. Mi vida transcurrió llena de odio, tristeza y violencia, pero al mirar tu foto, todo desaparecía, ya que me preguntaba como seria tu vida siendo tan pequeña y frágil, temía que te lastimaran aun sin conocerte.

-PPPpero, como sabes que soy yo?

-El tiempo transcurrió me esforcé en cada trabajo que tenia, mi fama en las mujeres aumentaba pero no mi interés por ella, solo me importaba encontrarte por lo que un día entregando un pedido de ramel, se encontraban firmando un video , pero el actor se había molestado y retirado, por lo que al verme, me pidieron intentarlo, me fue tan fácil, pero para muchos fue un asombro e inmediatamente me hicieron pruebas para estar aquí, a si transcurrió el tiempo ya había cumplido 19 años y abandone aquella mujer, mi fama aumento lográndome convertir en el idol mas afamado de Inglaterra, por lo que mande a investigar de tu vida.

-Me dolió y enfureció tanto lo que te había pasado, con el idiota de Fuwa, pero me asombro ver como resurgiste de entre las cenizas como el ave Félix, tus interpretaciones me atraparon, estaba decidido a ir a buscarte pero tu llegaste justo a mí de la manera más inesperada, lo que ahora me hace tan feliz, Salió de su estado de shock para ver a una rota Kyoko que lloraba a mares.

-Kyoko perdóname yo, sin pensarlo más la abrazo y acurruco contra su pecho, no quería lastimarte, solo que no quería mentirte más.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi exclamo Kyoko, quien sin más poder con el dolor se desmayo

Al despertar encontró aún muy preocupado Ryyu

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

- mejor, no te preocupes y Alex

-Está afuera. No le permitiré que se te acerque, ve cómo te ha lastimado.

- Él no ha sido, sino la verdad misma, por favor quiero verlo, después te contare todo( dijo con una mirada débil a lo que no pudo negarse)

-¿Como esta? (alarmado)

- Mejor quiere verte entra (en tono serio)

- Yo… Kyoko.

Su cuello fue capturado por un par de brazos que lo pegaron contra su pecho

-Yo sé que has sufrido mucho, perdón si esto ha sido por mi madre, prometo compensar aquellos días de soledad, daré lo mejor de mí para restaurar tu vida.

El no pudo evitar rodear con ternura la cintura de Kyoko

– Gracias por existir y estar a mi lado no es necesario que hagas más.

Después de este día Kyoko le conto todo a su mánager que no salía de su asombro al ver las casualidades de la vida.

Otro año transcurría. El más feliz era Alex quien disfrutaba todo momento con ella, aunque en ocasiones le era imposible por el trabajo.

Por otro lado un Ren destrozado que ante las cámaras salía radiante durante las noches se derrumba, por no saber nada de su Princesa, ya dos años, sin poder obtener noticias. Tan idiota haba sido para perder la felicidad, le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien robara el corazón que tanto atesoraba. Pero no se daría por vencido aclararía todo, se juraba y repetía a sí mismo que para entonces Kyoko sería más madura.

Y no se equivoca su cuerpo había madurado, con su mente sin dejar sus preciados sueños de hadas y princesas.

Artistas, empresarios y fans la asediaban, el día de San Valentín era rodeada de lujos, ya que más de uno quería conquistar su corazón. Pero estaba claro que Alex no lo permitiría, el seguía sin tener consciencia de lo que había pasado entre Ren y ella, hasta que un día se animó a preguntar

-¿Qué relación tuviste con Ren?

Amm un tanto nerviosa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque desde hace 2 años no vas a Japón y en tus conversaciones escucho que nada de nada ha Tsuruga Ren, que sucedió

-Un tono carmesí invadió sus mejillas al recordar- amm tomando aire está bien te contare

-Él fue mi sempai, durante mucho tiempo, a lado de él crecí como actriz, cada vez que me trababa el me hacía seguir, (su voz se llenó de emotividad)hasta que después de un largo tiempo mi corazón comenzó a sentir muchas cosas por él, me negaba a reconocerlo pero una noche me confeso que él me ama y me beso, me pidió de una forma mágica que fuera su novia, yo solo le pedí tiempo, el accedió y me llevo al Darumaya, pero no podía contener toda mi felicidad ya había tomado una decisión y decidí ir a su lado pero…(Un nudo callo su vos)

Kyoko rompió en llanto-Por favor no me preguntes (más corrió hacia su habitación)

-Alex quedo atónito pero sobretodo enojado, como podía conservar tantos sentimientos ella por él, jamás se la entregaría ni al ni a nadie, era realmente prefecta para dejarla a disposición de otros lucharía por su amor para borrar todas las penas de su alma.

A la mañana siguiente no hizo ningún comentario, solo se las ingenió para robarle mil sonrisas, otro año transcurría. Ella había decidido que era momento de volver a Japón, pero Alex se interpondría, por lo que decidió esperar hasta que fuera a un viaje de negocios a New York durante 3 semas el tiempo perfecto para resolver todo.

En Tokio un Ren marioneta seguía con su vida, muchas eran las mujeres que se le acercaban pero a ninguna le toma importancia, soñaba con verla llegar a ella la dueña de su corazón.

En el aeropuerto

Una joven de figura envidiable, con un vestido rosa pastel que delineaba su hermosa complexión, con tacones plateados y una bella cabellera negra en capaz destacaban aquella bella mujer que pronto fue reconocida por la prensa como la gran actriz Monogami-Kyoko que se había convertido en una idol aclamada por hombres y mujeres, robando el corazón asiático y Europeo.

Ryyu se las arregló para pasarla desapercibida hasta llegar a las instalaciones de LME donde dejo boquiabierta a los que una vez fueron sus compañeros, comenzó visitando a su quería amiga Moko-san, con quien solo se había comunicado por teléfono; pronto su oniie-sama, quien no se quería despegar de ella, pero tenía que decirle a Ren por lo que decidió acceder a dejarla con su Abuelo.

En el set un Ren apunto de retirarse fue detenido por la pequeña María

-Ren, Ren (gritaba eufórica)

Él la tomo entre sus brazos- ¿Qué sucede María- chan? Respondió con una tierna sonrisa

-Oniie. Sama, ha vuelto, está realmente hermosa irreconocible dijo la pequeña fascinada

Ren, sintió que volvía a la vida ella había vuelto pronto bajo a María

-Yashiro cancela todo tengo que verla y sin más decir salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Lory donde se encontraba su aliento de vida, al llegar encontró a la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían contemplado ella volteo y al igual que el quedo en shock un mar de emociones volvía, con una breve reverencia ella saludo al igual que él, jamás se imaginó que ella madurara tanto su sola presencia lo dejo atónito.

-Me retiro dijo excusándose para salir, mañana nos reunimos.

Ren la esperaba en la puerta, con una mira tierna y frágil

-Es tiempo de que hablemos y la tomo de la mano

-Ella se dejó llevar, no podía hablar, se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo.

-Ren no para de mirarla, era la mujer que amaba no está dispuesto a perderla ella era su amuleto y primer amor.

Amm que sucede, donde esta Kyoko, se canceló mi sesión y no está en casa, responde Ryyu dijo Alex de manera exigente

-No puedo decirte, es una misión especial, (el jefe accedió a respaldarla). Le tenía gran aprecio, por lo que el comprendió y se despidió pero algo no estaba bien.

Al llegar a su apartamento tomo asiento, había vuelto en si

- Sabes creo que se mejor que me valla, hablo rompiendo el silencio, tratando de huir, pero una mano la tomo y la acomodo en su pecho

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, te deje escapar pero no puedo más es necesario que sepas la verdad (dijo en tono serio decepcionado)

-Aquella noche cuando llegaste para responder a mi proposición me encontraste con una mujer con mi torso descubierto y su cuerpo en ropa interior no es así.

Kyoko esquivo su rostro quería irse por lo que forcejeo pero él la sostuvo aún más fuerte cayendo al sofá donde la miro a los ojos,

-No tenía relaciones, jamás la había visto, yo me encontraba en piyama y ella entro me dijo este es un regalo de Sho y se abalanzó contra mí en ese momento se encontraba abierta la puerta y tu entraste no es así. Kyoko recordó todo y poco a poco todo comenzó a tener sentido, no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Ren tomo su barbilla y la beso ambos necesitan eso, beberse el uno al otro sin más una lagrima resbalo de su rostro. Kyoko tomo su cuello y el su cintura, se necesitaba tanto, pero tuvieron que interrumpir cuando les falto el aire.

Un teléfono sonó era de Kyoko

-Bueno si quien habla

-Kyoko Alex se enteró y viene para acá se encuntra furioso, lo descubrió al verte en la televisión asediada por los medios al dirigirte al apartamento de Ren, ya sabes cómo es, lo más probable es que te busque

-No hay problema esto iba a suceder cierto, yo hablare con el mañana, es demasiado sobreprotector, dijo en tono comprensivo

-Ren no comprendía pero inmediatamente la rodeo –No me vuelvas a dejar solo Te amo

-Yo, perdóname, jamás debí haberme ido sin aclarar las cosas, fue demasiado tonto de mi parte debía frotarte y evitar este dolor, sujeto su mejilla y lo beso –Te amo

El volvía a la vida, pero tenían que hablar; las horas pasaron y no pararon de hablar hasta que el sueño los venció y una Kyoko reposaba sobre su pecho.

Al despertar Ren vio la escena con añoro de su vida futura, no pensaba dejarla escapar sobre todo porque se tomó la libertad de investigar de ella en Inglaterra, vio que muchos hombres la acortejaban. Por supuesto, no lo permitiría.

Pronto llamaron a la puerta y una somnolienta Kyoko abrió era Ryyu que le traía un cambio de ropa, pasaron un rato hablando sobre lo ocurrido y aclarando que no pasó nada; el comprendió pero sus deberes la llamaban en LME, Ren no estaba dispuesto dejarla así q viajo en su coche a lado de ella y Ryyu solo.

Las entrevistas asediaban a Kyoko y los hombres preguntaban sobre la mujer de sus sueños, por su parte su apuesto Tsuruga, se encontraba finalizando una sesión de fotos para correr con su amada.

A su encuentro Kyoko camino hacia el con una gran sonrisa pero un hombre formidable de ojos azules, cabello castaño se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que venias para acá dijo de manera severa pero tierna mirándola a los ojos, no sabes lo que me he preocupado por ti eres lo más importante de mi vida (dijo en tono serio,) no permitiré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado

-Quien era ese cabron que sujetaba a Kyoko con tanta confianza, un aura asesina salió del cuerpo de Ren al igual que de Alexander, esto solo sería el principio de un gran pelea que culminaría con una decisión de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, debo aclarar que los derechos de autor provienen del manga Skip beat, yo solo utilizo el nombre los personajes, pero de igual manera les ofrezco una gran disculpa por el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar ya que entre las deberes de la escuela y el hogar, me ha sido conflictivo proseguir con la historia, prometo intentar actualizar en periodos menos extensos sumimasen n/n y de igual manera estoy abierta a comentarios constructivos que me ayuden en la redacción de esta historia n_n arigato.**

**Capítulo 2**

El aire era tenso, no había motivo para mostrar una cara de cordialidad o amistad cuando un todo estaba en juego, fueron los pensamientos de Ren quien por primera vez estaba exhausto de aparentar ante los demás.

Todo esto fue interrumpido por la intervención de Presidente Lory que en medio de una presentación exuberante llena de serpentinas y acróbatas, se dirigió de manera desapercibida ante Alex y en muestra de desaprobación mantuvo un rostro chibi que reclamaba

Que mal sobrino eres, mira que no saludar a tu tío favorito no tiene nombre – exclamó entre lloriqueos

Su rostro tomo un tinte diferente y con una sonrisa destellante se inclinó para expresar de forma decorosa su mal comportamiento.

Kyoko opto por despedirse con una reverencia lo más seria posible a lado de Alex que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, o almenos eso pensó antes de que Lory requiriere de su presencia.

Sus pasos eran cortos tan profundos como cada memoria de sus ser que durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvo lejos no evitaron que se encontrara con Sho en Inglaterra.

**Flash Back**

Era tal vez una noche tan fría pero agradable, que en más de una ocasión llevaban a Kyoko a fantasear a la orilla de ese balcón de princesa decorado por rosas rojas y enredaderas, sin la presencia de nadie que obstruyera la fluidez de idea o almenos eso creyó, cuando al retirarse escucho la voz tan familiar de aquel hombre quien sacaba lo peor de sus ser.

-Detente que no entiendes que eres mía y de nadie más, ese hombre no tiene derecho a ejercer una importancia mayor en tu corazón a la que yo poseo- Grito Sho de manera autoritaria

Un aura obscura tomo el cuerpo de Sho y sin esperarlo una cacheta le hizo voltear la mirada

Acaso crees que una persona con el corazón tan egoísta tiene derecho a exigir algo que se dedicó a destruir de manera minuciosa, eres parte de mi pasado, un bello pasado que hoy me ha hecho crecer y dejar a un lado las ataduras del odio y el rencor-

No puedes, amarlo, no más que a mí me rehusó a escuchar….. – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando noto la ausencia de Kyoko.

Necesitaba huir afirmar que… un momento ¡No! ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la afectada, hace tanto que abandono ese papel tan absurdo de estúpida, ahora era un mujer fuerte con las aptitudes necesarias para sobrevivir en un mundo demandante de circunstancias dolorosas pero también victoriosas

-Ya no más- paro en seco y regreso al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre más sinvergüenza y machista que pudiese existir sobre la tierra y con los dotes más recalcables de Mío, Natsu y Setsu adquirió la postura de una mujer elegante, firme y sobre todo embelesada por la noche.

-Veo que la basura como tú no razona y simplemente habla con esa lengua tan traviesa, debería darte un castigo, no lo crees-

Sho se encontraba perplejo a quién tenía frente a sus ojos; no era Kyoko definitivamente no podía ser ella

- Vaya que el mundo del espectáculo cambia pero no te preocupes sé que dentro del interior de tu alma me amas. Por lo que me perteneces

-jajajaja en verdad haz creído eso castaño oxigenado, veo que la estupideces de tu persona no han disminuido por el contrario ha aumentado; mira que soñar y babear con palabras que no te corresponde a ti es crédulo e infantil, es momento de que te entre en tu cabeza con las pocas neuronas que mantienes, que todo lazo que en algún momento nos unió ha desparecido, No te amo, pero tampoco te odio. solo agradezco como toda persona educada que tu familia me hubiese acogido en su hogar durante mi infancia, pero en lo que respecta a ti no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi persona, desaparece de mi vista que hace ya tanto tiempo que tu recuerdo abandono mi alma, solo contaminas mi aire.-

Shotaro quedo atónito; algo dentro de su ser dolía de manera agonizante, jamás había experimentado tal sensación, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿cómo la había perdido?, no aun…. Sus pensamientos fueron obstruidos cuando a lo lejos una silueta de un hombre formidable expedía un aura negra siniestra, que podía aterrar a quien se acercase.

-Vaya a quien tenemos aquí, molestando a mi princesa la mujer que amo y que en un futuro se convertirá en la madre de mis hijos-exclamo de manera fuerte y rigurosa Alex

Kyoko se ruborizo por completo, su corazón comenzó acelerarse de manera impresionante, nuevamente ese sentimiento de paz y protección acogían su ser, tendría la capacidad de entregar sus sentimiento por 3 ves sin que estos fueran dañados.

-Yo no requiero hablar contigo me marcho- y sin más desapareció entre las sombras de la obscuridad de aquella noche que por primera vez vieron en su ojos brotar lágrimas de dolor, pro lo actos tan abruptos que cometió en su pasado.

Alex no decidió demostrar todas sus ansias de odio contra Shotaro, ya que fue detenido por la cintura de dos delicadas manos que lo obligaron a girar.

-El ya no es un obstáculo, no te metas en problemas por alguien que no vale la pena- Su mirada tomo un tinte de pureza, por inercia la cobijaron dos fuertes brazos entre un pecho, donde no había temor, ya nada podría dañarla. Al levantar su mirada se encontró con dos ojos azules como el cielo que le mostraban una visión de paz, tranquilidad y acaso… amor.

-Tienes razón princesa, te quiero no dejara que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, -

**Fin de Flash back**

Sus pensamiento fueron obstruidos por la presencia de Ren que no quitaba una cara de preocupación latente al observar el rostro de la mujer que amaba con ojos perdidos en quien sabe que situación y sin pensarlo una sonrisa broto

-Permíteme llevarte a tu hogar por favor-

Con una leve inclinación accedió pero en el transcurso a casa no menciono palabra alguna, por el contrario Ren no logro evitar que su mente deambulara cayendo en un abismo de dudas y temores que este nuevo hombre presentaba en sus planes con la mujer que amaba, era claro que ninguno de los 2 sedería no era una juego, que pasaría si Kyoko no lo eligiera y nuevamente se marchara, realmente estaba preparado para afrontar eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una preocupada Kyoko que tomo su mano y con la sonrisa más pura desnudo su alma demostrando que incluso ella ahora dudaba entorno a su decisión y sentimientos.

-Tsuruga Ren, realmente me encuentro confundida, necesito tiempo pero también fortaleza para no dañar a los 2 hombres más importantes en mi vida, no me perdonaría lastimar a quien se han esmerado en curar mis heridas-

Un perplejo Ren escucho lo que más se temía, ¿Por qué el destino lo odiaba al ponerlo ante tales situaciones que de un momento a otro nuevamente le arrebataban lo que ama?; En definitiva no estaba en discusión el hecho de que sus destino ya está atado a Kyoko, eso lo animaba, Jamás entregaría a la mujer que ama a excepción de que ella decidiera amar a otro hombre, pero esto no evitaría que ella viviera por la eternidad en su corazón, fueron las palabras que se repitió y esbozando aquella sonrisa angelical.

-Te amo Kyoko y respetare tú elección, pero eso no quiere decir que le deje tan fácil el camino a Alex, luchare hasta el último minuto de mi vida para mantener intactos los sentimientos que mantienes hacia mi.-

-Gracias nos vemos pronto- y sin pensarlo bajo del carro, pero fue atrapada por 2 brazos y una boca que necesita su ser su esencia, su todo, después de algunos minutos su separación fue por falta de aire, y con beso en la frente se despidió de aquel ángel de luz que nuevamente regreso a devolverle la vida.

Al entrar encontró a un Sonrojado Ryyu que había observado toda la escena

-Mi pequeña Kyoko chan, la tienes muy difícil cierto, ya has hablado con Alex estaba impaciente por hablar contigo-

-Si la tengo muy difícil y no he hablado con el aun pero me temo su reacción, temo herirlo al él y Ren, ¿qué debería hacer?-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el toque del timbre de la puerta. Era Alex quien moría por besar a su pequeña princesa.


End file.
